1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to a print configuration engine integrated with an online collage-based editor.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce also known as ecommerce, there are project-oriented Websites where users may create and edit works including models, poems, art, and photo-based products. Websites catering to photo-based editing promote online publishing and online transacting relative to printed works. The current state of such electronic services leaves much to be desired. Many of these services have fixed templates and multiple interfaces for project editing, making it tedious to get the desired output.
Other problems with the current state of photo-based services include inflexibility of the editor interface relative to process steps for editing content. Most such processes are not transparent and could lead to errors in printing and therefore in the final output product. Furthermore, each typical project is initiated from scratch in a way that does not promote efficiency from start to finish of a project.
One problem with the current state of photo-editing services is that printing output is often not optimized for the content being printed. Much manual pre-configuration is required before a decent print output is achieved.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a print configuration engine integrated with an online collage-based editor for editing and printing image and or text-based projects.